


Why Star Wars is Always a Good Choice for First Date Movie

by magicandlight



Series: The States [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First date!, It's Star Wars obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Or, a short story about Ginny and Scott's first date.





	Why Star Wars is Always a Good Choice for First Date Movie

**June 15, 1977**

Ginny's waiting for him on her porch steps, and Scott stops for a moment just to stare at her.

She's wearing a white sundress he's never seen before with a thin floral cardigan. She crosses her legs nervously as she meets his eyes.

"Hey." Ginny smiles, pushes some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Hi." Scott suddenly feels underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt and red chuck taylors.

He shifts the flowers in his hand. Scott had to ask  _Nicky_  to help him with it of all people, and he owed him a favor now, but it was worth it to see the look on Ginny's face when he handed them to her.

It was mostly wildflowers- Virginia spring-beauties and bluebells.

Ginny smiles at him. "You asked Nicky to make it, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You like it, though, right?"

"I don't know how he knew that I like Virginia bluebells."

"He- um, didn't." Ginny looks at him oddly. "You used to talk about them. I remember that you liked the color. You painted your room to match, once."

There's something like wonder in her eyes as she holds the flowers a little closer to her chest. "Well, I'll just put these in a vase, and then we can go."   
\---------  
Ginny adjusts the vase so it sits in the middle of the table, then turns to look at him.

"Ready?" Scott asks. He shouldn't be so nervous. They've been out to eat and to a movie before.

Just never as a date.

And everything rides on this date- Ginny didn't think they were good for each other, but he'd begged her to try with him, just once.

Ginny smiles at him, and her eyes are sparkling. "Yes."  
\---------  
Scott had picked Star Wars for the sole purpose that it wasn't Romance or Horror.

But somehow the movie has captured his attention, made him question all the science in it, and at first, he doesn't notice Ginny pushing up the armrest and leaning against him.

He does when her head rests on his shoulder, looking down to make sure she's alright.

Ginny smiles and goes back to watching the movie.

She doesn't move when Scott wraps an arm around her shoulders.

And Scott beams.   
\---------  
"That was fun." Ginny smiles. "We should do it again soon."

"Yeah." Scott breathes out.  _They should do it again soon_. So he hadn't blew his chance, then.

There's an awkward pause.

Ginny sighs. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Scott blinks. Blinks again.  _Did Ginny really just_ \- "Yeah?"

Somehow, this kiss is better than all the ones before, even though it's short and chaste.

When they both pull away, Ginny smiles.

"See you later, Scott."

Scott stands there, dazed for a few moments before he remembers to reply. "Bye, Ginny."


End file.
